1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray recording (imaging) device with an X-ray detector and an X-ray emitter, which are aligned with one another on a mobile supporting device, the supporting device being supported by a retainer on a stand unit and being displaceable along a horizontal translation axis and/or a vertical translation axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray devices and/or X-ray recording devices are a substantial aid in medical procedures, in spite of advancing developments and further possibilities in the field of radiation-free medical diagnosis. X-ray recording devices, therefore, are encountered in a large number of medical applications. The applications range from X-ray diagnosis, for example the diagnosis of bone fractures, tumors, cysts, calcification, entrapped air or even medical check-ups, including X-ray examinations, for example in angiograms, monitoring of medical interventions or location of medical instruments, etc. X-ray recording devices of the aforementioned type are frequently C-arm X-ray devices, which are becoming increasingly established due to their advantages in the medical field.
The advantages of C-arm X-ray devices include the possibility of spatial representations of an object and/or a patient while at the same time establishing good accessibility thereto, which is important particularly for medical interventions. Furthermore, there is the possibility of producing C-arm X-ray devices with a mobile design, which increases the applications—for example for use with bed-ridden patients—and reduces costs.
In order to detect a spatial representation, for example of a patient, part of a patient, or an organ, generally the C-arm is rotated around the patient in a motorized manner along its circumference by means of a drive. During the rotation, a series of two-dimensional, isocentric projections are recorded by X-ray radiation from different projection directions, the angular region covered by the orbital movement being approximately 200 degrees or more. Subsequently, a spatial representation of the body part under examination is detected from the two-dimensional projections by means of a reconstruction method.
X-ray recording devices equipped with a C-arm also exist that obtain a spatial representation of part of a patient by rotating the X-ray emitter and the X-ray detector around an angulation axis extending in the C-arm plane. Such X-ray recording devices, however, have the drawback that only peripheral areas of the body of the patient and/or the extremities of the patient can be examined.
An X-ray recording device with an X-ray radiation source and an X-ray radiation receiver is known from DE 197 46 092 A1, which are displaceable relative to the object for recording successive two-dimensional projections of an object from different projection directions, and with means for producing a three-dimensional image data set from the recorded two-dimensional projections. The disclosed X-ray recording device has, however, the drawback that slight alterations to the configuration of the arrangement of the object to the X-ray recording device can be made only at increased cost.
A medical device is known from DE 198 27 022 A1, including a device component connected to a holder, the holder having elements that are moveable in a motorized manner relative to one another, and a control and computing unit that controls the motorized relative movements of the elements. This medical device also has means associated with the control and computing unit that allow the determination of straight lines in different spatial directions, along which the device component can be moved in a motorized manner, at least indirectly, by means of the holder. This known medical device, however, has the drawback that it cannot be used as a compact, optionally mobile X-ray recording device. Additionally, with the X-ray recording device disclosed in this publication, the bearing of the stand unit is subject to high mechanical stresses in order to ensure the stability required for such a C-arm holder, consistent with safety standards in medical procedures.